Pilot (Jace)
'Pilot '''is the pilot episode of Jace. Summary ''I decided to take a walk in the forest. But I didn't think there would be aliens there! Bookmark This is the first episode of Jace. Plot I was walking in the forest near Bird's Hill. Me and my friends had always joked there were aliens there when we were in middle school. Wait. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jrshipey. An average adult. I was just walking there. But then I saw a blinding flash a couple feet away. Me: GAH! You see, the forest isn't that big. But the forest ignited in flames that moment. I didn't run away. No, I ran towards the object that crashed instead. I didn't know what it was. It looked like a watch. It latched on my arm! I tried to take it off. No result. Except I pushed it down. I wasn't me. I felt strange. It felt like everything was slow, and I was the only thing that was fast. I ran. It felt so good! Soon, the fire was no where behind me. I saw something crash in front of me. Me: What the!? I ran up to the crash site. It was on fire. I touched it. BOOM! I was sent hurdling backwards. Me: OOF! I felt normal again. I stepped up and walked toward the crash site. An alien jumped out at me! Alien: RAWR! Me: Oh well. I ran away. I wondered if I should use the device on my wrist… I pressed it down. I felt stronger. I noticed everything was the same pace as normal. I walked around. The alien charged at me. I jumped over it. The alien got out a laser gun. He aimed it at me. I was scared. That was abnormal. I put my hands in the air. The gun fell out of his hands. I ran away. But my muscles disagreed with that idea. I decided to beat the villain using brains. But I was dumb. I was too stupid in this form! I reverted to my human form. Me: I should keep track of the aliens. The strong one is Muscles, and the fast one is Highway. I waited a second and pressed the device. Me: WHIZMIND! I looked at the alien. I noticed he had tubes which lead to his back. There, they were connected to his backpack-like device. I used my telepathic powers and moved the laser to my fist. I fired the laser at his back. Alien: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He used a device and teleported behind me. I reverted to human. I ran for my life. The alien ran after me. I hoped this was all a dream. I looked at the device and pushed it down. Me: MAGNETMANIAC! I lifted up a car and hurled it at the alien. Alien: AHHHH! I guess we can say that is the end of that alien. OR IS IT? The alien is seen in a space ship. The credits roll.